Unaffected
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: Makoto and Haruka have started a relationship, but things are far from easy for them. Isolated from the rest of the senshi and the loss of their power places them in America. As they try to start a new life and heal their wounds... trouble follows them. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Song is: Unaffected by Hoobastank

Makoto sighed as she mulled over her thoughts. It had been just over a week ago that she had committed a heinous crime. She did what no friend should ever do. She stole someone. She confessed her love and undying need for the person she loved and in return they accepted it. They had left their previous lover to be with Makoto. The two of them had tried perilously to get their friends to accept them and forgive them. Makoto knew it was going to be a hard process and she had already spent most of the week crying.

There never seems to be

Because what I believe

A moment I'm not trying

To show them who I am

Why can't they understand

The things that they're denying?

They're denying...

Makoto sighed heavily as she lay back down on her bed. It had been a month now and she couldn't be happier to be with her love. She knew deep down in her heart, that these were the arms she was meant to be in. If only they hadn't been wrapped around one of her friends previously. She recalled the day before when she had been cornered by her four closest friends. Accusing fingers and eyes, they all were looking down on her. She couldn't blame them, after all, she was a sinner. She, more than anyone, knew that you should never steal from your friends.

She stifled a whimper as the tears stung her eyes. She didn't think it could be possible. That she could be so happy and sad at the same time. She didn't know what she should do. Should she just apologize and take everything back like her friends suggested. Say that they were right… that it was just a passing fancy. Even though it hurt her deeply to even think of such a thing. The tears began to pour from her eyes and she turned on her side, burrowing her face into a pillow.

So what should I do?

Just lay next to you

As though I'm unaffected?

And who should I be

When they're judging me

As though I'm unaffected?

Makoto gasped as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her trembling form. She immediately turned around to face her love, Haruka. "Mako-babe… Are you okay?" Makoto didn't trust her voice at the moment so she nodded instead. Haruka knew better than to accept that. She knew Makoto had suffered more than herself since they became a couple. She had been left at the mercy of all the girls, while Haruka had been on tour with Michiru… which was quite scary in itself. Haruka cupped the beautiful brunette's chin and made her look at her. What she saw was incredible pain and sorrow. It broke her heart… maybe she should have kept her feelings to herself… just accepted fate as it was handed to her.

"Do you regret it Makoto…" Haruka really hadn't wanted to ask, but before she was able to stop herself it had already been said. "NO! Haru… Being with you, I have never experienced such happiness. They will come around… I am sure of it." Haruka bit her lower lip.

A chance they'd never give

To ever want to live

The life that I am made of

There's nothing left to prove

My heart's forever true

What is it they're afraid of?

Afraid of...

Haruka hugged the curvy female to her side as they walked through the park. It had been roughly three months now, and they were still holding strong. The Senshi still refused to accept them, and had even gone as far as isolating them from the group. Makoto was once again a loner at school and people were afraid to approach Haruka without Michiru. Regardless of this, however, they still loved and cherished each moment together. It was painful to be apart, especially with the treatment they were receiving.

And like every night, Makoto stayed with Haruka. They both slept better when together. When they were together it seemed like all their problems were so far away. Haruka looked at Makoto's sleeping face and began to recall all the misdeeds done to the both of them. Sure they had deserved to be yelled at and screamed at… but Haruka wondered if they deserved all of this. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. She felt Makoto squeeze her hand and smiled.

So what should I do?

Just lay next to you

As though I'm unaffected?

And who should I be

When they're judging me

As though I'm unaffected?

It's six months now. Makoto and Haruka no longer have Senshi power, and while it might be a relief they can't help but miss it. They are walking down the road now, to their favorite café. Haruka pulled out Makoto's chair for her and scooted her in once she had taken it. She sat across from her love and smiled kindly. The café was abnormally packed today, but the two paid no mind. That is until they heard the cold laughter and a finger crudely pointed at Makoto. A fellow race car driver was cackling like a mad man with all his groupies in tow. Makoto's face turned crimson red as she didn't understand the situation.

Haruka stood up abruptly, anger all over her face. "Oh Haruka… I can't believe you left that vision of a woman for an ordinary school girl. She isn't even that cute, but she does have a nice rack." In rage Haruka grabbed her fellow race car driver by the shirt collar and glared at him menacingly. "Say anything about Makoto again and I will make sure you never race again." Makoto tried to control her emotions as she felt like crying. She looked up when she heard one of the fan girls speak, "Oh my god! That is Makoto Kino. Hahaha She is such a loser, she doesn't even have any friends. I can't believe a guy like Haruka would go for such a loser! Hahaha"

Makoto's ears burned as she stood up and faced the girl. She instantly recognized her as a girl that attended her school, of course, she would have to to know about her. "You better be quiet!" Looking at Haruka, she grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the café.

Before they even saw my face

They knew that I was not the same

And decided I was not the one for you

For you...

Makoto had spent the rest of the day crying and clinging to Haruka like a lost child. It was hard for Haruka to accept all that had happened to them. She had caused Makoto so much pain since they had gotten together. But whenever she brought up that maybe she would be better off without her… Makoto would cry harder than ever. Bottom line... she could never leave Makoto. She never wanted to, and it was apparent Mako-babe felt the same. Haruka squeezed the trembling form closer to herself. She never wanted to let go of her. It was different from when she was with Michiru… Michiru had been her rock, she was always calm and was good at controlling Haruka's outbursts.

Makoto was different… Makoto made Haruka feel like she never knew an angry thought in her life. Like everything in the world was perfect, even if it was crumbling down around them. Haruka had cherished Michiru as someone she wanted to be with forever… Makoto was someone she needed to be with forever. She loved Makoto like she never loved before, she only wished her Goddess didn't have to cry so much.

So what should I do?

I'm not unaffected

And who should I be?

I'm not unaffected

So what should I do?

Just lay next to you

As though I'm unaffected?

And who should I be

When they're judging me

As though I'm unaffected?

They weren't unaffected, but they lived in happiness the best they knew how.

Author's notes: So… my favorite couple in Sailor Moon is Makoto and Haruka… don't know why there aren't very many of them here… :'(

So I will make them! :D

This is just a prologue by the way… I am planning for this to have 5 chapters… not including this prologue. :D Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Song is: Rebirthing Now by Skillet

Haruka stood staring at a photograph of herself and Makoto form when they first met. It was even from before they knew each other was a Sailor Senshi. They were so blissfully ignorant of the weight on each other's shoulders.

I lie here paralytic, inside this soul

Screaming for you till my throat is numb

I wanna break out, I need a way out

I don't believe that it's gotta be this way

The worst is the waiting

In this womb i'm suffocating

Haruka shuddered as the memory of her last Senshi battle came to mind. She and Michiru had left the other Senshi behind, deciding to take the boss all by themselves. Haruka would never admit her plans to be stupid, but... they were never the greatest either. Not suprisingly, she was captured. Michiru lay dead a few rooms back, and enraged Haruka charged forward. Swallowed into the belly of the beast she laid there, suffocating, waiting to die.

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen

I take you in

I've died

The feeling was different, this overwhelming presence that allowed me to accept death. Letting me know that everything was going to be ok. To Haruka, she seemed to be floating in white nothingness for ages. Then a voice rang out, the voice of an angel reaching out for her. It sounds so sweet and releases a vigor for living... deep inside Haruka.

Ribirthing Now

I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me

Breathe for the first time now

I come alive somehow

The voice got closer and I could feel the effects of it bounce off like static. "Haruka!" It would call, seemingly deperate. That's when she appeared, the angel. Her silken brunette hair hung over her shoulder and just barely brushed the peaks of her breast. She was the most lovely thing Haruka had ever seen. Her emerald eyes pierced Haruka's soul and embraced her. "Haruka... its time to come back to me. My heart will die if you leave me behind."

Rebirthing now

I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything

Breathe for the first time now

I come alive somehow

An immense light overtakes Haruka and then everything goes black. And then... there it is. The thump of her heart. Haruka mentally screams as pain floods her body and mind.

Right now!

She could feel the oxygen filling her lungs, and the cold blood sitting in her veins began to move again. Haruka was alive.

Right now!

That night Haruka remembered going home with Michiru. Michiru had immediately went to bed while Haruka just laid silently beside her. The feeling I get when I lay next to her like this, it's still there... but it is so insignificant right now... that I can barely feel it. Its not right anymore. Now that I discovered my angel, I would no longer be complete unless with her. Tommorrow, Haruka decided, tomorrow I will tell Michiru how I feel and I will go persue my angel. Now all she had to do was make it through the night. The wait was always the worst part.

I lie here lifeless in this cocoon

Shedding my skin cause i'm ready to

I wanna break out, I found a way out

I don't believe that it's gotta be this way

The worst is the waiting

In this womb i'm suffocating

The rest of the night found Haruka sipping coffee in the kitchen. She couldn't even fathom the thought of sleep right at the moment. 'Makoto... what will Makoto think of my feelings?' As Haruka sighed she felt a warming sensation surrounding her and filling her lungs. It was as if Makoto was reassuring her herself.

Feel you presence filling up my lungs with oxygen

I take you in

I've died...

All of a sudden Haruka's cell phone beeped. She stood and stared in surprize. After her mind started working again she went over and picked it up and read the message. 'From Makoto: Haruka... I have a feeling your awake. I need to speak to you, can you meet me at the park in 5?' Haruka heart beat sped up as she grabbed a light jacket and ran out of the apartment and towards the park. "Makoto!" Makoto turned around and smiled , a light blush on her cheeks. "Haruka before you say anything... I called you here... because I love you... I know that I am betraying Michiru..." "We are both betraying her... for I love you too Makoto."

Rebirthing now

I wanna live of love, wanna live for you and me

Breathe for the first time now

I come alive somehow

Haruka took her into her arms and held her incredibly tight. It felt like she was breathing for the very first time. She felt Makoto's arm snake around her waist and grip the baggy shirt she was wearing like her life depended on it. "Haruka... will we be ok?" Haruka knew what she was talking about, would they live through their betrayl to their friends... "As long as I can hold you in my arms... we will always make it."

Rebirthing now

I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything

Breathe for the first time now

I come alive somehow

"How could you betray us like this!" Rei shouted as she stared at the two of them in disbelief. Usagi held a crying Michiru and was on the brink of tears herself. "I'm sorry... You have no idea how much I hate to see you cry, Michiru, I have spent my time as a Senshi sacraficing myself for everyone. For once, I want to live for myself." Haruka finished by pulled Makoto closer to herself.

Tell me when I'm gonna live again

Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in

Tell me when I'm gonna to feel inside

Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive!

"You both should be ashamed of yourselves!" Usagi screeched. "How can I ever be ashamed to be in the one I love's arms." Makoto stated icily. Usagi's gaze steeled. "I expected better out of the both of you, I don't think you should be Senshi till you come out of this nonsence." Makoto took a step back out of shock and the other Senshi gasped in horror. Without their two strongest Senshi they would constantly be fighting an uphill battle. "So be it." Haruka replied coolly.

Tell me when I'm gonna live again

Tell me when this fear will end

Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside

Tell me when I'll feel alive

Haruka snapped out of her memories as she heard the click of the door. "Haruka! I'm home." Haruka's heart began to feel like it was scaring. Even though they left everything behind when they moved to America, she couldn't be happier. "Mako-babe... how was the shop?" Haruka pulled Makoto into her arms. "It was great! I had to make at least a dozen boquets!" Haruka chuckled. "That's my love! Master of boquets!"

Rebirthng now

I wanna live for love, Wanna live for you and me

Breathe for the first time now

I've come alive somehow

Haruka sighed happily as she and Makoto laid down for bed. Makoto giggled at her and snuggled close into Haruka's awaiting arms. "Falling asleep in your arms and waking up in them everyday... I couldn't be happier Haru." "Mako-babe... I love you." "I love you to Haru."

Rebirthing now

I wanna live my life, wann give you everything

Breathe for the first time now

I've come alive somehow

Haruka pulled Makoto even closer. She tilted her chin up so they were eye to eye.

Right now!

Makoto closed the final gap, leaning up slightly so that their lips touched.

Right now!

Everything was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

All We Have by Anberlin

Warning! I am writing this chapter in a bit of a different style, as the song is just too perfect for what I want. The lyrics will be in Italics and the scene will go back and forth between Makoto/Haruka and Usagi. :D

_Why do we have it out, for each other?  
>When all we have, is each other?<em>

Makoto watched in shock and awe, but mostly horror. On the TV screen in the living room of her and Haruka's appartment played a very gruesome fight, that no doubt was playing on every TV in every country. It showed a very bloody and battered group of girls in torn sailor fukus. Makoto couldn't help the tears that flowed from her eyes as she watched her best friends, regardless of their abandonment, being torn to shreds. A choked cry escaped her lips as she saw Sailor Moon release her final attack, on the brink of fainting. It was then that Makoto knew, that regardless of what the others thought of them, her and Haruka had to go back.

_Piece by piece I try to put you back together.  
>I'm the one who broke you down. (I broke you down)<em>

Usagi dragged herself into Ami's appartment along with the rest of the girls following behind. The wounds were too severe for them to heal on their own. A lot had happened in the the year that Makoto and Haruka had been gone. They had become bloodied by many of the fights and Ami's mother was no fool, she had watched the footage of the battles that had been captured of the scouts. She had noticed her daughter who had tried to hide the bloody bandages and all of her medical equipment for home emergencies starting to disappear. She had surprised the girls when she came home early one night to find Ami trying her best to patch them up. She stayed up all night with the girls making sure that they healed properly, she couldn't leave her daughter and her friends to do everything by themselves.

After the rest of the girls had called their parents to let them know they were spending the night at Ami's, because of the destruction outside, Usagi was the only one left awake. Ami's mother had provided her some paper and and pen before she called it a night herself. She bit her nails as she looked at the half full piece of parchment. She knew she had messed up, she knew long ago... that she had messed up. It was up to her to make peace and apologize to Makoto and Haruka. Michiru had moved on and yet none of them could find the courage to apologize. So here she was writing a letter to the friends she had betrayed, and she hoped they would forgive her sin, as it was far greater than theirs.

_Slow down on me now.  
>Where do we get off?<br>(We're all we have, we're all we have)_

That night found Makoto waiting for her love in the kitchen sipping on tea. Haruka should be home in about five minutes. Haruka got home about one o'clock in the morning nowadays. She had resumed classes and paid for them with the money she had made from her racing days. Makoto had just got done pouring herself another cup of iced tea and the front door made a distintive click and the tall woman entered the apartment. "Mako-babe? What are you doing up so late?" Makoto abandoned her cup and ran into her lover's arms. "Haruka, I know you didn't see the news... but we have to go back to Japan. They need us, they are dying without us." Haruka cupped the chin of the lovely girl clinging to her and made her meet her eyes. Through all the tears streaming down her face she saw love and fear for her friends. Haruka smiled. "Come on, lets buy our tickets now."

_What's to come of us,  
>If all we have is gone?<br>(We're all we have, We're all we have)  
>We'd be lost.<em>

Usagi jolted awake with the rest of the senshi as an explosion racked the apartment complex. "Not again! We haven't even been able to heal or get all our power back..." Mina whispered in despiration. Usagi looked at the letter she had fallen asleep on, something told her that she wouldn't be able to send it. "Come on girls, even if I have to sacrifice myself, I will save this place which is precious to me!" Ami's mother watched quietly in the corner as the girls transformed and ran out of the building. A silent tear slid down her face as she watched her daughter go last. "Ami dear... don't you know that a mother is supposed to die before her baby girl." She knew that Ami was already gone and hadn't heard her, but her heart was breaking as she couldn't save her little girl, or even stop her. All is lost.

_Where did we start to build these walls?  
>And is there anyway, to storm your gates?<br>Brick by brick I try to fill the home together._

"Damnit!" Haruka slammed her fist down on the desk. They had been searching all morning for flights to Japan, but all flights were cut off. Most likely do to the castastrophe happening in their home country. "What are we going to do, Haruka? Look at the TV... they are fighting again... and they are not doing so good." Haruka looked at the love of her life and craddled her in her arms. "There is only one thing we can do... Make one heck of a storm. There is no way Usagi could really take our powers, because we ourselves are Jupiter and Uranus." Makoto smiled to herself. "Shall we go save our home?"

_But I'm the one who burned it down.  
>(I'm the one who burned it down)<em>

Usagi lay cripled in the rubble of what used to be a wall. Breathing got harder with each passing minute and she couldn't see straight. She wished that she had been strong enough to save everyone, like she had done many times before. She wished that she could have at least sacrificed herself to save everyone, but she couldn't even do that. She didn't deserve such a death... she wasn't even a good friend. "Because of me... this world will crumble..."

_Slow down on me now.  
>Where do we get off?<br>(We're all we have, We're all we have)  
>What's to come of us,<br>If all we have is gone?  
>(We're all we have, We're all we have)<br>We'd be lost._

"We have to hurry!" Shouted eternal Sailor Jupiter. Uranus craddled her love in her arms as the sped through the air, their power pushing them forward. Uranus looked down at the ground below them and tried her hardest to pin point where they were. "Slow down, Mako-babe... I have to get my bearings." They slowed down and searched the ground trying to find out where they were, that was when they heard the explosion. They searched frantically for any tell tell sign of where it came from. Only two minutes later did the black pillow of smoke appear. "We must hurry... it might already be too late."

_Slow down on me now.  
>Where do we get off?<br>We're all we have, we're all we have.  
>What's to come of us,<br>If all we have is gone?  
>(We're all we have, we're all we have.)<em>

The explosion had occured in the park, and it blew the senshi all in different directions... and they all lay still and bloodied in the places they landed. Usagi looked up at the smoke covered sky, she was unable to move. She had failed... she could no longer protect the world that she had fought for several times before. It had to happen sooner or later, she could not keep fighting and not eventually lose. "Mako-chan... Ruka-chan... I am so sorry... I wish I was able to tell you in person... I wish my words could reach you right now."

_Slow down on me now.  
>Where do we get off?<br>(We're all we have, we're all we have.)  
>What's to come of us,<br>If all we have is gone?  
>(We're all we have, we're all we have.)<em>

I storm brewed from the smoke above and lightening struck the ground in fury. The senshi who had regained consiousness stared in awe and hope. "I will not allow this to continue! You have hurt those most dear to me... and I will rip you asunder!" They all knew that voice, but they hadn't hoped to dream that she would come back on her own. Eternal Sailor Jupiter and Eternal Sailor Uranus stood in front of the enemy. The energy that sparked from their body was intense and had the enemy stepping back in fright. "You will come to despise the day you looked upon this planet."

After the worst storm the world had seen, large white clouds covered the skys all over the world and the rain washed everyones worry away. They had been saved, their saviors had come back to them... everything was going to be ok again.

Author's note: Whew! Sorry for the long silence... I had no will to write... which happens more times than not... ugh. Sorry. I am trying to write other updates for my other stories so please be patient with me just a little longer. Thank you! I love you all! :D

P.s. I just recovered all my lost music and it has become a huge inspiration... so I am trying to milk it for all its worth. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sound of Madness by Shinedown

It has been two weeks since me and Makoto returned to Japan. Haruka sat up in their bed brushing her sleeping goddesses auburn locks. She had a bad feeling, she knew something was going to happen tonight and she wanted her love to be safe in bed when it happened. To be honest she felt like she did whenever her and Michiru would run off when the others weren't looking to face the enemy alone... she knew how that always ended. Haruka slightly jumped when she heard a knock on the front door.

She opened the door to find Sailor Neptune standing there, looking fierce at the woman she used to be in love with. "We need Sailor Uranus and Jupiter. The rest of the girls are already heading towards the park." Haruka stepped out of her apartment and closed the door and Michiru gave her a questioning look. "Makoto still hasn't recovered her power from that one night... I don't want to worry her." Michiru looked sadly at the door thinking that this would only hurt the young girl even more.

Yeah, I get it,  
>You're an outcast.<br>Always under attack.  
>Always coming in last,<br>Bringing up the past.

BOOM! The explosion was big enough that the shock had rocked the entire apartment building. Makoto shot up out of bed, dread surrounding her. Haruka was in trouble, deep trouble! She threw her covers off and dashed out of the apartment, she followed the black smoke, not even feeling her bare feet coming into contact with the rocks. It didn't take her long to get to the park and see the disaster. The scouts were badly injured, but they had managed to make a circle around someone and they were... sobbing? Makoto's heart stopped when she realized who was laying in the middle of the circle. She was with them before she even realized she had moved. Haruka layed on the ground, lifeless. She had taken the full blow of the attack for the other scouts. 'No... No... NO!'

Makoto started to glow different shades of green as her fury grew by the second. She hadn't been able to transform for two weeks, but this was different. Instead of her fuku it was a long silky dress made of emerald green, it wasn't Sailor Jupiter that was coming out... it was The Jovian Princess. The rest of the girls stared in shock and awe while the enemy backed away slightly, scared. "So why is it that your attacking us? Broken heart? No one loved you when you were little? Or were you just born a sick twisted fuck?" Her voice sounded angelic, but it didn't relax anyone as the words landed on their ears. "It doens't matter I guess, cause I am about to rip you limb from limb."

"Ma-Makoto! Please stop this... you are scaring everyone." Usagi pleaded with her friend. 

No one owes you anything.  
>I think you need a shotgun blast,<br>A kick in the ass, 

Jove looked back at her friend, not really recognizing the girls there. "I suggust you be quiet little ones, lest you also want to suffer my wrath." Jove looked back at the three enemies, she could barely register what they looked like as her wrath blinded her vision. "3 Males, huh? This should be easy. I hope you are ready." A burst of lightning came from the sky and hit the ground where Jove stood. The three men backed away a little bit, scared by the fact that she wasn't even hurt by bolt. "Scared? You should be!" Jove quickly shoved her palm out at the three enemies and they all flinched and covered their eyes.

So paranoid. . .  
>Watch your back!<p>

Jove smirked as she appeared behind them just as they started to open their eyes and peek out. She smashed her fist into their backs one by one sending them flying across the park and one even managed to go through a tree.

Oh my, here we go...

"You think your bad, huh? You don't even know the meaning of the word." She dusted off the backs of her hands. The three men couldn't even get up to fight anymore, much less reply to her jaunt. It was at that time when a swirl of black appeared in the sky and two more men dropped out of it and landed on the ground. "Hex, get those three back to safety." The shorter of the men ran to the three injured males on the ground and put them into separate black holes. Jove didn't make a move to stop them, truth be told she didn't even remember why she was fighting them... she just enjoyed it. "So, you are next, eh? I hope you are more entertainment than those three were."

Another loose cannon gone bi-polar  
>Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.<p>

The real battle now began as Jove would charge at the two, but they could see her movements and would dodge. That is all they could manage though. Jove was a flurry of green and how she could move so quickly in a dress was beyond them. Usagi watched in horror. She couldn't keep up with the movements, all she saw was scattered mini explosions hitting the ground. She looked back at the rest of the scouts, most of them had fainted, all that was left was; herself, Rei, Mamoru, and Michiru. She looked back towards the fight when the scouts had gasped. The two men had managed to get Makoto stuck in some kind of sand. 

Quicksand's got no sense of humor.  
>I'm still laughing like hell.<p>

Jove looked at her situation. They had managed to trick her pretty good. She began to laugh, her shoulders shaking with the force of it. Indeed, this was going to be interesting. "I applaud you, it has been thousands of years since someone has managed to strike back at me. I might even let you live for such a feat." The two men were panting heavily and stared at her in awe, she was crazy! "Please! Stop this maddness, you must understand were we are coming from! We didn't want to be this way either, it is society's fault for doing this to us!" The men gestured between himself and his smaller companion, probably his little brother. 

You think that by crying to me  
>Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,<br>You've been infected by a social disease.  
>Well, then take your medicine.<p>

Usagi heart went out to the young men, something bad must of happened to them. Usagi looked back to the scouts again to see only Michiru concious and struggling to keep her eyes open. Jove began to laugh even louder than before. "You expect me to feel sorry for you? You think your petty little problem is enough to affect me? HUH!" Jove, clearly tired of the quick sand she was in started to walk out of the trap. "You know nothing... child."

I created the Sound of Madness.  
>Wrote the book on pain.<br>Somehow I'm still here,  
>To explain,<p>

Usagi's eyes widened as Jove slipped out of her long gown, revealing her golden skin covered in huge scars and burn marks. That wasn't the body of Makoto, was it? She couldn't recall the girl ever recieving such marks. "I created the Sound of Madness... you know nothing of that kind of pain. I guess I can explain it to you though." With her gown off all that remain were a form fitting pair of boy shorts and a lacy bra to match. Jove charged at the two, even faster now that her garments weren't in her way. 

That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
>You can sleep with a gun.<br>When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

She held them up by their necks, choking the life out of them. "You see... it isn't the night that is the darkest hour... it is the morning." The oldest coughed up a bit of blood and gripped her arm in an attempt to get some air. She lightly eased up her grip on his throat to hear what he had to say. "W-why?" She smiled at his question and dropped him and his brother at her feet. "Because it allows you to see just what crimes you committed in the dark." His eyes widened at the disturbing statement.

I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,  
>If there's an afterlife,<br>Then it'll set you free.

"Now, you can die and be set free." Jove rose her hand to end the brother's life when she felt a light weight on her body. "Stop it Makoto!" Usagi had managed to stand and run at Makoto and throw herself on her. "This isn't the Makoto I know, she would never hurt anyone because she was treated badly! My Makoto is pure!" 

But I'm not gonna part the seas  
>You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.<p>

Jove looked at the tiny girl clinging to her crying. What she was saying was ridiculous. Anyone who has suffered pain will bring pain to others. It was the way of life. She swung the tiny girl off of her, hearing her crunch against the concrete sidewalk. "D-don't be silly." What was happening to her voice? Jove tried to shake it off and looked back to the two men in front of her. "Now... where were w-we?" 

You think that crying to me,  
>Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,<br>You've been infected by a social disease.  
>Well, then take your medicine.<p>

A voice echoed in Jove's mind repeating the words she had said to the other men. It was irritating to say the least, to have the same things said to her. Jove grabbed her head and tried to force the voice out of her mind. "Who are you!" Demanded Jove out loud. The older brother gave her a bewildered look. "I am Sailor Jupiter and I will not allow you to cause any more pain using my body!" I bright white light shot out of Jove's body and Jove began to look around wildly, trying to figure how to stop the ordeal.

I created the Sound of Madness.  
>Wrote the book on pain.<br>Somehow I'm still here,  
>To explain,<p>

"You don't know what madness is Jove! Madness is what happens to those who throw away the light. I will save you!" Sailor Jupiter emerged through the light and Jove was no where to be seen. The older brother shook in fear at a new threat. His younger brother had fainted a while back. "Please... please... if anything, just spare my brother." Sailor Jupiter smiled, she was still surrounded by the white light and looked like an angel. "Fear not, Jove forgot to mention... the the brightest part of the day also comes in the morning." 

That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
>You can sleep with a gun.<br>When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

Sailor Jupiter bent in front of the two brothers, she could still hear the echoes of Jove deep inside of her. "Don't worry, everything is alright now." Makoto was still burning on the inside for Haruka, she loved her and knew that the sooner she went to help her the more likely she was to come back to life, but she need Haruka to fight for her... she needed to fight.

I created the Sound of Madness.  
>Wrote the book on pain.<br>Somehow I'm still here,  
>To explain,<p>

Sailor Jupiter touched the two brothers on the shoulders and they were engulfed in that white light. The older brother gasped as he began to feel better, his body repairing itself. It was over in a matter of seconds and the older brother fell backwards. "Don't worry, your brother will survive this as well. Makoto looked at the other scouts and smiled, she would save them all. 'This is what the Sound of Madness is... watching as your body destroys everything that is precious to you... not being able to stop it in time.' 

That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
>You can sleep with a gun.<br>When you gonna wake up...  
>When you gonna wake up and fight...<p>

All it took was for Sailor Jupiter to look at Sailor Moon and then she was standing above her. She was still breathing but she looked crippled and in terrible pain. Makoto felt a tear slide down her cheek as she reached down and touched her leader on the shoulder, sharing her white light with the girl.

I created the Sound of Madness.  
>Wrote the book on pain.<br>Somehow I'm still here,

Tears were now cascading down her cheeks as she went from one broken scout to the next. She could see the sun rising in the far distance as she stood above the last scout... Sailor Uranus. All of the white light that had been surrounding her, was now gone... divided between the brothers and the rest of the scouts. She had nothing left for the love of her life. Makoto detransformed and fell to her knees in front of Haruka and craddled her lifeless body in her hands. "The best of miracles... come in the morning... right?" Makoto sobbed quietly. 

To explain,  
>That the darkest hour never comes in the night.<br>You can sleep with a gun.  
>When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?<p>

"Fight Haruka... please fight for your life. I love you so much." The sun had now rose above the solid ground and shone brightly on the two lovers. Makoto had looked up at the sun filled with hope, hope for a miracle. All her life had been filled with pain and sadness... with madness... but she always had hope.

When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?  
>When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?<br>When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

"I coul-ldn't leave the woman I lo-love behind now, cou-could I?" "Haruka!"


End file.
